


Wax candles

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A problematic dreamboo fanficI will warn for smut/triggering topics!:D
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Idk wot this is

Introduction thingy idfk  
So like...  
I’m gonna write a dreamboo book :D  
I need plot ideas tho so like  
H e l p  
Please?


	2. Prologue

The pale candle light lit up Ranboo’s desk as he scribbled away at the book. He wrote about things he needed to remember...

His memory had been fading rapidly, it scared Ranboo, he didn’t want to forget!

He started writing descriptions of everyone he could think of...

Dream:  
Tall, dirty blond hair, green hoodie  
Nice to you

Tommy:  
Blond hair, red and white shirt  
Very loud

Ghostbur:  
Pale gray skin, yellow sweater   
He’s nice, loses memory too

Tubbo:  
Brown hair, short, green button up  
I think he’s nice, he likes bees

He continued to write and write and write, filling up pages upon pages of descriptions of the people on the server. He never wanted too forget anyone, ever. But he was, so he could just write to keep his memory’s not in his brain, but in the leather book. After writing for hours, the white wax candle had burned a significant amount, leaving melted wax to almost flow over onto the desk from the plate. Ranboo sighed, and set down the quill. He had used a lot of ink too...

He’d need to stop by the general store tomorrow, pick up some ink, a few more candles, and also some food. He pulled out a smaller book from his pocket, and opened it up. It was a to do list of sorts, and he wrote down the shopping chore in it. And with that he pulled off his linen shirt, and threw it across the room to the laundry pile, he’d have to do that too. He scribbled the laundry down in his book, and flopped onto his bed. He let sleep overcome him softly, like a hug from a lover......


End file.
